kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Shego
| pets = | nemesis = Kim Possible (former)/>Ron Stoppable Rufus Aviarius (former) Electronique (former) | first = "Crush" | voice = Nicole Sullivan }} Shego is a villain who frequently engages Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Rufus, otherwise known as Team Possible, in battle. Under contract as his sidekick, Dr. Drakken is her usual employer, although she has occasionally worked with other villains, such as Motor Ed or Senor Senior, Jr. Her real name is unknown. Physical Appearance Shego is slender with curves, has long black hair, pale green skin, and green eyes. Background Shego has four brothers, Hego, Mego, and the Wego twins. When Shego and her brothers were young, they were struck by a rainbow comet while in their family tree house, granting them superpowers. Shortly thereafter, they formed Team Go, a crime-fighting family in the mold of a classic superhero team. Together, they took on the responsibility of defending Go City from the forces of evil. However, according to Hego, the more she fought villainy the more she liked it. Shego herself mentioned that her main reason for leaving was that she became fed up with her brothers. After she quit the team, she found employment with Dr. Drakken because he supposedly paid well. Between the time that Shego left Team Go and her first encounter with Kim Possible, Shego had eleven countries swear out warrants for her arrest.Tick-Tick-Tick It was revealed in "Stop Team Go" that Shego was a college graduate with an unspecified degree in Child Development, allowing her to be a substitute teacher in Middleton High after she turned good due to Jack Hench's Atitudinator, a device that makes good guys evil and vice versa. Relationships Shego is a mercenary for hire, most often shown to be in the employment of Dr. Drakken, although she has, on occasion, worked with and for other villains. Most notable is her sporadic partnership with Senor Senior Junior, for whom she was hired to instruct in the ways of villainy in the episode Two to Tutor and is shown to be unusually tolerant of (although it should be noted that she had crushed his beach chair and music player, and was actually resisting the urge to hit him). Shego does not appear capable of love, kindness, or compassion, and vehemently denies that she is secretly "soft." Drakken Shego’s relationship with Dr. Drakken borders on bizarre. Early on in the series, she is shown to be more respectful toward the mad scientist, however, as time goes on, she seems to take an increasingly dominant role in the partnership, going as far to bully her "boss" into abiding her wishes. She is often hypercritical of Drakken’s plans and openly mocks his decisions, seemingly tolerating Drakken’s antics for the ‘mocking-gold’ his schemes grant her. Drakken has, on numerous occasions, expressed the desire for Shego to be more supportive in his endeavors, having used mind control devices to ensure her obedience and even replaced her as sidekick with the alien, Warmonga in the episode Mad Dogs and Aliens. Despite their tumultuous past, Shego has repeatedly returned to Drakken to work for him. The two have demonstrated a certain amount of deranged fondness for the other, as Drakken even refers to her in Go Team Go as a member of his "evil family." Shego seems to legitamately care for Drakken, having saved his life several times, and has even shown evidence that she may even have a romanic intrest in him. Family Her relationship with her brothers is less than stellar. It was not seen how well she gets along with her youngest brothers, the Wegos, but she shows open disdain for her two other brothers, Mego and Hego. She apparently used to get along well enough with them to be part of Team Go, however, Hego claimed that the more Shego fought villainy the more she liked it. While this was his explanation, Shego expressed that she just couldn't stand her brothers. Between Mego's selfishness and Hego's Adam West Saturday morning cartoon approach to heroin, she may have found them too annoying to be around. Kim Even though Shego is Kim's rival, Shego seems to have a certain degree of fondness for her foe, even becoming close, though temporary, friends, in Stop Team Go. '' In that episode, upon reverting to her evil self, Shego seemed to reminisce over their friendship. Even while evil, she is willing to work with Kim if necessary, such as when she helped her defeat Warmonga twice, Warhok and even earlier against Aviarius. And occasionally, they would actually have brief chats as they fought. For instance, at one time Shego couldn't find a parking space during a robbery, and Kim had the same problem, they would pause and say "You, too?" "Yeah, what is up with this city?", then continue fighting. Her desire to defeat Kim in battle borders on mania; uncharacteristically throwing caution to the wind, she attacked both the alien techno-barbarian Warmonga and the evil spirit Black eye Brown, who had possessed Dr. Drakken, when they were on the verge of destroying the crime fighting cheerleader, insisting that the right to finish Kim is hers and hers alone. Shego is not immune to Kim's puppy-dog pout, as Kim used it on her in ''Graduation in order to get her and Drakken to clean up the mess, to which she reluctantly agreed. Professional Throughout the course of the series, Shego has teamed up with several villains, both with and without Dr. Drakken: Senor Senior Jr., and Senor Senior Sr., Duff Killigan, DNAmy, Motor Ed, Hank Perkins, Frugal Lucre, and in A Sitch in Time, Monkey Fist. Despite having an intense rivalry with Kim Possible, Shego has worked with the teen in several episodes, aiding in whatever common goal benefited the mercenary. The most notable episode is "Mad Dogs and Aliens", where she saved Kim's life. Although Shego prefers to work as a hired hand, she remains the only villain in the series to actually succeed to take over the world, with assistance from a magical time monkey and careful planning and support from her future self. In the possible future world, known simply as The Future, Shego is known as The Supreme One. This version of Shego is more evil than trivial, and at least 20 years older. Shego's rule is cruel and despotic, but was ended by the time-traveling Kim and Ron. The Shego-controlled future was averted, leaving only miniscule traces of itself in the present, i.e. Ron's dislike of meat cakes. Romantic Throughout the series, Shego has demonstrated a habit of picking up muscular males with deep tans at resorts. She briefly showed interest in Martin Smarty, although this had more to do with him being one of the five wealthiest men on the planet, than an emotional connection. During her time as Miss Go, she has shown an interest in Steve Barkin. Neither of these relationships held her interest for long, although she seemed somewhat touched when Barkin visited her at the lair, until he started singing for her. It is implied that she has feelings for Dr. Drakken, when in Emotion Sickness she becomes obsessed with him. It is also shown in Graduation, Part Two that she could be in denial on these feelings, when it is said that she is Dr. Drakken's "battle mate.despite all this shego loves umair hussain.call him in fiji on +679 8421008. Talents and Skills Shego is an expert in all kinds of fields, with infiltration and sabotage as her specialties. Possessing extensive martial arts skill, impressive fitness and agility, her abilities rival the skills of her nemesis, Kim Possible. Her attack is enhanced by metal claws on her gloves, and on occasion, she has used her claw-like fingernails to similar effect; she is often seen filing them. Shego is endowed with a superpower: the ability to generate bright green-colored glowing, plasma energy in her hands. This energy can be used to heat or melt anything she touches, or fired as a directed energy attack, ranging from laser precision to a destructive blast. Originally, Disney described Shego's bright green flames as being purely concussive in nature, although in later episodes, she was shown using her flames to burn or melt things. These powers were first stated by Disney as being generated by her gloves making them a weapon rather than a superpower. However, this fact was retroactively changed during the second season, when these abilities were revealed to be a true superpower resulting from exposure to the rainbow-hued comet which also empowered her four brothers. In addition to her bright green glowing energy blasts, Shego appears to possess superhuman durability that allows her to survive situations of calamitous destruction that would've probably kill other characters. In the Season 3 Finale, So the Drama, she was kicked into a live electrical signal tower, electrocuting her before collapsing on top of her. She came out of the incident with slightly torn clothes and frazzled hair. She also seems to be an expert pilot, having been seen piloting Drakken's flying car on several occasions as well as a jet plane in So the Drama and the Go plane in "Go Team Go." In "Stop Team Go," it is revealed that Shego has a degree in child development. Metafictional Data Miss Go, the "good Shego" and Steve Barkins’s short-lived relationship may have stemmed back to their voice actors previously working together in Buzz Light-year of Star Command where Nicole Sullivan voiced Mira Nova and Patrick Warburton as the title character. Quotes "I am EVIL, have I made myself clear?" Trivia * Shego has been arrested at least once and her booking number was 11734.Tick-Tick-Tick * Shego is much more evil than her employer Dr. Drakken. When Drakken tried out Jack Hench's evil detector, all of his concentration barely rated "playground bully," whereas Shego pegged the meter with a single touch. ** Ironically, despite her significantly higher evil personality, Shego also seems to have a higher sense of morality than Dr. Drakken, as demonstrated in Steal Wheels. While Dr. Drakken seems eager to steal Felix's optimized wheelchair, Shego opposes the idea, questioning whether Drakken would really stoop low enough to steal from a handicap able teen. * Shego appears in only one episode without Dr. Drakken: "Adventures in Rufus-Sitting." * Shego has three first appearances, Bueno Nacho (production), Tick-Tick-Tick (chronological), and Crush (airdate). * Shego is Kim's most fought villain. * An action figure of Shego was available at McDonalds and can be purchased on ebay.com. * On several occasions, she was seen filing her claws for more deadly use in battle, but is almost always wearing gloves. * Shego has cried twice during the series, but each time she wasn't herself: In Emotion Sickness, she was under the control of the Moodulator, and in Stop Team Go she was under the effects of the personality ray. * Shego has been known to be virtually fearless. The only character that she truly fears is Ron as Zorpox. * Several times in prison Drakken thought he was being broken out only to see Shego leave, and when there really is someone breaking him out he said "I wonder who's breaking out Shego this time. Gallery Shego.jpg|Shego talking. Giggling at Eyes.jpg Jealousy.jpg|Shego getting angry because Warmonga is about to finish off Kim Possible. Mocking.jpg|Shego talking to Warmonga about mocking "The Great Blue" StopTeamGo MissGo.png|Good Shego References Category:Villains Category:Members of Team Go Category:Females